Centuries
by RobotToxic
Summary: Think your life is bad? Think again. Daughter of a Greek god and of a Egyptian Magician...talk about the worst things you can mix together in the history of mixing things together. And to make it even better? I'm the world's only hope to bring them together. How hard can it be? You have no idea. My name's Zelda Ivory...follower of Anubis, daughter of...well, you'll have to find out
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to my Crazy Life

**Hello, everybody! And welcome to my story, _Centuries!_ (And yes, it's named after the song by Fall Out Boy). It is a remake of my old story, "Worst of Both Worlds". I decided that since _Blood of Olympus_ just came out (I haven't finished it yet so don't spoil anything for me!), my old story would become irrelevant plot wise so I'm going with a new plot and it'll be awesome! X3 Now, I've had this idea of mixing the world of Percy Jackson and the Kane Chronicles ever sine _The Red Pyramid _ came out back in 2010. And it's gonna be awesome. With that said, let's get this started! **

*The only characters I own in this story are Zelda Ivory, her mom, her dog (Shadow), and a handful of OCs. The rest belongs to the great mind of Rick Riordan.

* * *

><p><strong>It all started at an Avenged Sevenfold concert…<strong>

* * *

><p>Avenged Sevenfold is my favorite band. You have no idea how happy I was when my mom said I could go. But…the concert was in Texas. She was a bit iffy of me going to Texas, since the Fifty-First Nome was there. It got blown up or something…I don't know. I was just happy I was going to a concert, okay? Also, Three Days Grace and Bullet For my Valentine was there! All they needed was Black Veil Brides and I'd be one happy lady! There was no way I was going to miss it, even though it was about two states away. Took a plane and got to my hotel just like that and now, I'm head banging to "Sidewinder". When I get back to St. Louis, I'm totally giving Mom a bear hug. But little did I know, that my joy would get killed off…<p>

As I was escaping the total chaos (I'm not allowed to use that word around my mom, says it brings bad luck), I bumped into someone. "Oh, man, sorry bro…" I mumbled. Heck, I've been doing that all night long but something felt very familiar about him. Like I met him a long, long time ago. He looked at me with his charcoal black eyes and they widened. Did he think he knew me too? I was just about to ask him but he kept on his way. I glanced over my shoulder, watching him leave. All of the sudden, I saw him flicker. FLICKER. Like a freaking hologram in those science fiction shows. It from typical punk rocker, heavy metal dude to a man in a black toga then back again. I rubbed my eyes and blinked in bewilderment towards his direction. He disappeared through the crowd as fast as he appeared. Maybe I've been up for too long…oh, yeah, I'm totally going with that. I dragged my feet to the hotel (which was total hell getting into since my parent wasn't along with me…) and plopped onto my bed. As soon my head hit the mattress, I was out like a light.

…Man, I'd take the body of a chicken any day. I had that nightmare again. Dead bodies everywhere, they reminded me of the Romans and Greeks in mythology by their armor. And that wasn't the scariest part. There was this...gigantic lady that looked like she was sleeping was coming out of the ground like a daisy and around her poured out a crap load of demons that were unknown to my knowledge along with what looked like blood. But it wasn't just red blood. It was also a gold color. I have no idea what this dream means but this is the fifth night in a row and it's about to drive me nuts.

I got out of bed and fixed my nest for hair and put on fresh clothes. Ugh…back to linen clothing. I swear I'm allergic to this stuff! I get some kind of rash every time I wear it! But at least my mom was kind enough to customize it for me. I packed my stuff, checked out of the hotel, and grabbed a taxi to the airport. This is now when stuff started to go down. I didn't really paid attention to it first, but as I ran through the airport to catch my flight back to St. Louis, I almost literally ran over a cluster of preps. To the hurried eye, they just looked like the girl you'd see in Starbucks with the tight yoga pants and those fur boot thingy-ma-bobs. But as I was on the plane, I started to realize that those preps…they had some freaky looking eyes. Like they from the Underworld freaky. I shook my head and went back to my magazine. I just want to go home where all this freaky stuff isn't there.

And when I got there, my mom gave me a tight hug, "Sweetie! There you are! I was starting to worry that something bad happened at Texas!"

I looked at the stove's clock and huffed, "Mom, I'm only thirty minutes late…"

"But your safe now…and what did you do to your hair?!" she rubbed one of my red streaks. "Zelda Fadiyah Ivory, you know better than use red!" You're probably wondering why my name is Zelda…my mom's a big Legend of Zelda nerd. 'Nuff said.

"Oh my gods…Mom! It's only a color! Just chill for a second, okay? I'm not in the mood for ranting…" I dropped my pack next to the table. I clicked my tongue and patted my leg, waiting for our dog to come see me. But he didn't come. "Where's Shadow?" Shadow's my best friend, literally. We think he's a Doberman/Rottweiler mix. He's the only thing I got that connects me to my mysterious, good-for-nothing, abandoning father.

"He's in your room." My mom answered. "He's been acting weird ever since you left."

"Weird? Define weird, Mom. Because there's a lot of stuff in this family that a lot of people would consider weird." Trust me, I'm like the real Harry Potter…yer a wizard, Zelda! That is literally how it went down when I found out I was…a wizard. Egyptian magician (That is really hard to say…I'm off track again! Stupid ADHD…), to be exact. There was this one time I tried a spell…it backfired and turned my mom's hair blue. It was pretty hilarious.

"I'm sure he's fine, honey." My mom assured me. "He probably just missed you."

I bobbed my head from side to side. "That sounds…understandable." I turned on my heel to head to my room. "He's in my room, right?"

Mom nodded. "Yes. He's on your bed, cuddling with your Stitch doll."

"Not Stitch!" I exclaimed. "He's my favorite stuffed animal! He's probably chewed and slobbered it to death by now…" I picked up my backpack and dragged my feet to my room at the end of the hall and, just like my mother said, he's asleep with my Stitch doll between his paws. I crept into the room and with a growling yell, I jumped onto the bed. Shadow jumped at my landing and barked happily at me. He pinned me down and licked my face like there was no tomorrow. "Ew, stop it! I missed you to, buddy." I pushed him off and rubbed his ears. I looked into is eyes when I asked, "What's going on, buddy? Mom says you've been acting weird…"

He just barked for an answer.

I rolled my eyes and started to head back out of my room but I ran into my mom. She was blocking my way. I slowly noticed that she looked scared. "Um…excuse me, Mom…"

"No."

I raised a pierced eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

"Zelda, grab all that you can, okay?"

"Why…?"

"Just do it, please!" My mom begged me. "Make sure that it's something that you can carry for a long time, okay?" She shut my door in my face. Her voice came through to say, "Don't come out until I tell you to, okay?"

"Mom? What's going—?"

"Just go it!"

"Okay! Okay! Jeesh!" I went back to grab my pack and digged through it to see what things I could toss out. Once that was done, I grabbed my jewelry box that held all my charms and, well, gages and hoop rings. I mumbled under my breath as a threw clothes into another bag. I glanced to my music collection (All Time Low, My Chemical Romance, Green Day, Black Veil Brides, Theory of a Deadman, Red Jump Suit Apparatus, Rise Against…stuff like that) and I sighed. I took my gym back and stuffed all of the CDs I owned into it. I set my iPod and CD player (as well the batteries and charger that had to be with them) inside it and hung my black Beats around my neck. I plugged into the iPod and put on my jacket before I put on my bags. Right before I put my hand on the handle of my door, I looked over my shoulder to the red velvet case that laid on my headboard. I went over to the case and opened it. Another thing that my father left behind was this black-bladed knife that had a red ball on the handle's end. I sighed and placed the case into my jacket's pocket and returned to the door.

I heard a scream then a thud. My eyes widened and my hand grabbed the handle, I twisted it and the door burst open. I ran out of my room with Shadow close behind me. When I entered the living room at the end of the hall, my heart skipped a beat and my jaw dropped.

It was this…human…bird…thing. I had no idea what this thing was! Shadow then started to bark at it. It spun around and its eyes gleamed when it saw me. "Demigod!"

"Wait, what?"

My mom suddenly whacked it on the back of the head with a vase. The bird-human creature cringed at the hit and…THUD! Face-plant! Mom looked at me and yelled, "I told you to stay in your room until I said so!"

"I heard a scream! I couldn't help it…"

"Zelda, you need to get to New York—"

"New York?!" I repeated. "Why?!"

"For once in your life, just listen to me!" Mom growled. I quieted down. She sighed deeply and said, "Go to New York. It's safe there."

"What's in New York?!"

"Zelda…"

"Are you coming with me?"

My mom shook her head sadly. "No. I am not a loud to set foot on either side of the river."

My head cocked to the side at the last part. "Come again…?"

The bird thing started to rise up from the ground. My mom summoned her wand and drew hieroglyphics in the air above it in grey. The bird froze up and stayed put. "Zelda, go!"

"But Mom—!"

"GO!" She yelled.

I looked at her for a short time and painfully nodded. I ran to the front door and hooked Shadow's leash to his collar before I ran outside. When the door slammed behind me, I heard my mom scream bloody murder: "RUN ZELDA! RUN AND NEVER LOOK BACK! I LOVE—" There was a splat noise.

Air caught in my throat and stood before the door with my hand covering my mouth and tears coming down my face. Shadow tugged me forward, out of trance of fear, and we ran. We ran like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Do you like the story so far? Click the fav and follow button! And let me know in a review! Your voice is the most important of all. ^-^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Stranger Maybe Danger?

*The only characters I own are Zelda Ivory, her mother, her dog (Shadow), and a handful of OCs. The rest belongs to the great mind of Rick Riordan

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it. My mother was gone. Don't try to tell me she isn't because I know she is. That stupid bird humanoid got her. Mom may be the only wizard I know of in real life, but without a doubt she is one of the strongest. We are followers of Anubis, the god of funerals and the dead and all that awesome stuff. Apparently, Anubis doesn't have very many, if any at all, except of me and my mom, followers. Many it's because he's represents death and they're afraid that they were going to die earlier because of that. That's a stupid assumption, I know, but it's the only one I can think of…<p>

Shadow and I walked through the streets of St. Louis, me pulling up my hood as rain began to come down on us. Thunder rumbled throughout the sky after a brilliant flash of white bolts of lightning. I looked down to my dog, whose coat was soaking wet by the steady rain. I sent him a meek smile. "Sorry, buddy…if only I packed an umbrella, huh?" What is up with this storm? I'm pretty sure it wasn't going to rain today but here I am. With my dog. Soaking wet.

Next question of business...why do I have to go to New York? Do I have relatives there or something? And where in New York? Did my mom mean like New York City or just the state? I wish she was here to tell me…how am I even supposed to get there?! I don't have the money for a plane ticket! And I need a guardian's say that I am there so I can fly by myself. Besides, Shadow can't go on a plane anyways. Whelp. I guess I'm stuck in good old St. Louis. Sorry Mom. I _can_ make a portal _but_ for starters, I am in the middle of a congested sidewalk of muggles (yes, I call non-magical people "muggles". I am such a nerd…) _and_ I don't know how to make such a thing. That was my mom's job. If I did know how to make a portal, I would most likely burst into flames.

I wanted to punch or throw something, I was so frustrated. In the corner of my eye, I saw an alleyway. Cutting through the sea of people, I entered the alley. I leaned against the wall, sighing and crossing my arms across my front. "Shoot...how we gonna get to New York, Shad?"

Shadow just barked, nudging his wet snout on my pants.

I groaned and rubbed his ears. "What are we gonna do? We have no way to get to New York!"

"New York?"

I jumped at the new, strange voice. I spun around at the direction of the voice. Shadow growled and barked viciously, trying to scare the stranger away. I couldn't see who it was, but I could tell it was a guy around my age because of his voice. I pulled Shadow back on his leash, who was trying to jump on the guy and sink his teeth in the guy's throat. His sudden jolt forward almost made me lose grip on the leash and fall flat on my face. "Whoa, boy! Heel! Heel! Stop it!"

Shadow got back on all fours and looked over his shoulder to make a whimper. His eyes darted back at the person in the shadows and continued to snarl.

"Shadow…" I warned.

Shadow hesitantly backed away from the direction of the voice, but his striking, devil-ish yellow colored eyes never left where the kid was most likely standing. He growled every once and a while, now at both at me and the stranger.

I sighed and wrapped the red leash's slack around my wrist, so that if Shadow got any ideas of jumping the kid again, I wouldn't lose my hold on the leash and get charged for abuse by dog. "Sorry, man. Shadow's...protective of me. Come on out, I can't see you."

There was a pause before the voice said, "Didn't your parents teach you about strangers?"

"Um…" I got my wand wielding hand ready next to me, ready to summon it from the Duat. "Yes...yes she did..."

"Not your dad?"

My shoulders shrugged. "Don't have one." I spat, "Left me and mom before I was born."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

"What's your name?"

I shot back, "What's _your_ name?"

There was a chuckle. "I think you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"You'd think my name is fake, so I think neither of us will get the other one's name," I said behind a smirk.

There was another short pause of silence, it getting more awkward by the second. And the longer it lasted, the more I wished I let Shadow sick 'em. This was starting to creep me out a little bit. The boy's deep voice finally broke it with a question, "So...you need to get to New York?"

"Yeah...why…?"

"I can help with that."

A nervous laugh escaped me, me starting to slowly back away. "U-Um...thanks but no thanks…I don't know you and you don't know me so...yeah...I'm gonna go now…"

"You're afraid."

"Well, I'm in a dark alley with a guy who refuses to come out of the shadows or tell me just your name. So, sorry about that but yeah. I am afraid." I spun around. "Bye!"

"They'll keep coming after you."

I froze in my tracks. "...What do you mean?"

"The monsters. They will keep coming after you, Zelda."

That made my heart stop. A normal person would say: How do you know my name? But I said,

"I thought you didn't know my name, you liar!"

I heard footsteps come towards me over Shadow's barks of warning as the boy spoke. My heart was in my throat. "You're no longer safe. Monsters from both sides will come after you. Stay on the east side of the river. But one is safe, one is not. It is up to you to decide which is better for you."

"...What...are you talking about…?" I turned back to face the voice but all I got was a shove. I yelped when I fell but it was an endless fall. All around me was darkness. I could hear moaning and ghostly whispers during my fall, like I was dropping down into a messed up Wonderland. It smelled like death and blood. All I could do for comfort was to hold onto my scrambling dog and wait for this ungodly fall to end.

My back crashed against pavement, pain erupting through my spine. I couldn't move at first, the wind knocked right out of me. It was until my dog's smiley tongue dragged across my face and made a small whimper when I slowly rose up to my feet. I was disoriented, the feel of my home suddenly gone. I walked out of the alley, confused beyond belief. My jaw dropped when I looked up to see not St. Louis…

But Manhattan.

What.

In.

The.

Name.

Of.

Anubis.


	3. Chapter 3: I Get Chased by a Lion-Bird

*The only characters I own are Zelda Ivory, her mother, her dog (Shadow), and a handful of OCs. The rest belongs to the great mind of Rick Riordan

* * *

><p>The mind was swirling in confusion as I stumbled out of the ally, as if I was in a trance, and into the open, seeing the famous Coca-Cola electronic billboard of Times Square. Everywhere I looked, there was an advertisement for a Broadway play or a movie that just came out or McDonald's (McDonald's...that sounds so good right now...I love McDonald's.). And tourists and locals that had the familiar "I hate tourists" look that I would see constantly back in St. Louis. I was being pushed around by the flow of people doing down the contested side walk, me being unable to move due to the shock. I felt Shadow tug the leash in my hand and plowed me through the crowd, leading me deeper and deeper into Times Square.<p>

I was still confused on what had happened earlier...who was that guy? And how in the name of the Land of the Dead did I get to New York City, half way across the country where I lived? This day is just full of questions. One more of these weird, chaotic, and confusing events, I swear my brain will explode. It almost is right now, being ADHD in one of the most active places in the country, wanting to pay attention to every moving billboard and person in my sight.

But the good thing is, I'm in New York now, like my mother requested. Now my objective is to figure out where in New York I need to be. The guy said something about to stay on the east side of the river...

Out of the corner of my hyper-active eye that wasn't hiding behind my outgrown bangs, I saw a map of Manhattan. I brought my dog to the side and stopped, seeing the red "you are here!" dot. "Okay...which way is east...?" That's when I realized the compass in the corner; I wanted to bang my head against the board to my stupidity. I traced the river with my finger. "So...I need to be on Long Island or Queens somewhere..." I clicked my tongue, tugging on Shadow's leash to get him to follow me. I need to find a ferry or something. But I'm in the dead center of the small strip of land, the coast far ways off. Definitely not in walking distance at all. And I don't have a bus or ferry pass. Gah, I'm stuck once again...

I jumped when Shadow started barking..._again._

"What now?!" I groaned as I turned, seeing what his fuss was about. The passerby's where looking at him strangely but kept on. But the one that caught my eye was the person that was looking.

Straight at me.

She look like she came straight off the runway, she was even doing the cat-walk. Her dress was gold that dragged behind her with a fur wrap over her neck. Her shoes...oh my gods I wanted her shoes. Just like her dress, her roman sandals were gold in color. She was carrying a small white with gold purse on her shoulder. The woman loves gold, I tell you.

Then...she started walking faster, and faster...either I was high on sugar from the Dr. Pepper I drank a long time ago or this was actually happening. Her sandals...were melting...into her legs and they turned to cat-like legs. And so was her dress and wrap. She became covered in gold fur, until her head. She dropped down on all fours and suddenly, wings burst out of her back and her arms and legs became lion-esk while a tail twitched bitterly. She was charging straight towards me, snarling and roaring.

Nope, this is real!

I spun around and dashed through the holes I could see between the people, shoving them if I had to. Shadow was sort of helping me along, guiding me along as fast as he could. I looked over my shoulder and I yelped to see that the thing was still behind us. I couldn't believe that people weren't paying attention to the human/lion/bird that was chasing me, why aren't they?! Their acting like there's nothing out of the ordinary there! My eyes narrowed when the creature's being flickered. The wings disappeared and instead of her brown hair, there was a _Nemes_ headdress instead (if you don't know, that white and gold headdress thing that are on sarcophagus) and on her chin was a _postiche_ (Again, if you don't know, it's the goatee thing). Kohl was around her eyes. And with the blink of an eye, it went had to the lion/human/bird...thing.

My legs and lungs were screaming for me to stop my frantic running. I could tell that Shadow was getting winded as well. I really wanted to summon from the Duat but there were a lot of non-magical people around...so I can't. I got my knife but that'll end into a disaster plus I'd have to get close to the creature. And by the look of its teeth and claws...no. Thank. You. So. Yup. Keep running. Keep running like theirs no tomorrow. Run like you're in that British space show...name escapes me.

That's when I collided with a man as I came around the corner, making us both crash into the ground. I went to scramble up and keep running but when I looked at the man that I ran into, my eyes bugged out of my head. His hat fell off in the collision and you wouldn't believe what were sticking out of his head_. Horns_. Freaking horns. And they looked real. And that's not all. His shoes...came off. And inside them? _Fake feet_. This day...is so random. The guy saw the creature chasing me and he grabbed his hat, and his shoes, to put it back on. He grabbed me and yelled, "Come on!"

I don't care if you're a total stranger, I'm going with you! We ran into an ally and sort of went around. I noticed that he was taking me to a bike rack. He broke the chain and handed me a one. "Here, we need to get to the river."

"Why does everyone know about the river except me!?" I exclaimed.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Zelda."

"I'm Grover."

* * *

><p>And now to finish "Blood of Olympus!" (flies away)<p> 


End file.
